marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Joking Hazard | Synopsis1 = While speaking in a press conference, Mayor J. Jonah Jameson is suddendly attacked by criminal pranksters Jester and Screwball, who assault their victims and broadcast it through the internet in a web-show called "Jested" (similar to popular TV show "Punk'd"). Both pranksters humiliate Jameson and transmit it all over the world, where even Otto Octavius laughs it off but then he gets summoned by Jameson himself to the City Hall where he asks him to arrest Jester and Screwball. Otto dismisses it at first, but after Jameson reminded him of all the times Spidey pulled pranks on him (and even Otto remembers Peter's quips against him), he agrees to catch them, putting his Patrol App on course. Meanwhile, the Avengers are reuniting to discuss Spider-Man's recent behavior, highlighting his now ruthless and brutal demeanor, asking if he should remain on the team. While most of them have their doubts, Logan remarks that everyone in the room has their share of blood in their hands and Spidey shouldn't get a different treatment, so they should wait for his next move. After dealing with the Mayor, Otto arrives to ESU for his appointment with his tutor Anna Maria Marconi, but first, he witnesses some students verbally bullying her, making Otto remember the time he was bullied himself, which is also witnessed by Peter who keeps on exploring Otto's memories so he can find a way to regain his body. Anna Maria tells Otto that their meeting was actually so he can get a better impression with his professor, Don Lamaze, who was Otto's classmate during his time at college, but during their meeting, his Patrol App alerts him of the emergence of Jester and Screwball. Otto leaves the meeting but not before he decides to pull his own prank to the students who mocked Anna Maria (in his brutal style). Otto confronts both pranksters, but not before they start gaining the upper hand with their tactics of bullying and pranks, broadcasting their battle all over the internet, until Otto regains control and starts beating up both pranksters, with his brutality being watched all over the city, including Mayor Jameson (who is enjoying the punishment), Mary Jane (who is shocked and worried) and even the Avengers who finally decided to catch him. Peter suddenly re-emerges only to watch in horror how Otto brutalized Jester and Screwball within an inch of their lives. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * ** ** * * Justin * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The new super villain duo, Jester and Screwball, are punking heroes across the Internet. • And now they’ve set their site on the Superior Spider-Man (who is so not good with that) | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included